A Quest For Vengeance
by Lone Dark Wolf
Summary: This story might seem familiar to some of you. My old Pen name was Lone WHITE Wolf. I had to change my screen name. Still please read this story. R
1. A Quest For Vengeance

Note: This sis my first Fan Fiction ever so don't be to mean and I did this all on my own so if it sounds like somebody else's fan fic I'm sorry.  
  
A Quest For Vengeance.  
  
It was a dark rainy night with the full moon and stars shining dimly. There was blood on the moon which meant that someone was going to die that night and someone did.  
"Hurry up, Sakura!" someone yelled as they ran through a building.  
"Just keep going Kelly!" Sakura yelled, "I'll be there in a minute."  
Kelly looked back to see Sakura running the other way. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I have to go back to get something," she said as she ran.  
The building was starting to fall apart. "Well Hurry!" Kelly said as she ran for the exit.  
The second Kelly got out of the building it blew, flinging her to the ground. "Sakura!" she yelled, "No!" She ran back to the buliding to find nothing left of anyone that was in there. Everyone had burned to ashes. She knew who was behind this and she was going to kill him. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura woke up in what looked like a science lab. "Where am I," she asked, not expecting a answer but she got one.  
"You're with me in my lab," a male's voice said.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked.  
"Your powers interest me," came the answer, " I find you very strong, but you don't know it. So I'm going to help you with that. This might hurt a bit."  
With that three spike like figures poped out of the table that Sakura was laying on. One through each wrist and one right through her heart.  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed with pain, "Stop it!"  
"That's just the first step," said the man, "Now the second one."  
Then what looked like jewels were placed into the holes. Two smale ones in the wrist and a big one on top of her heart. In order to keep them in place he had to freeze it to her skin.  
She was still screaming in pain. Her whole hands started to freeze. Going up to her arms and shoulders.  
"That's not supposed to happen," said the man, "Oh wait that's right, you're water aren't you? Well we'll have to fix that now won't we."  
Sakura could no longer move because she was almost all the way frozen. The man took her into a very heated room and turned up the heat even more. The ice slowly started to thaw. Finally Sakura was free from the cold ice crystal.  
"We're going to have to find another way to keep those jewels in, aren't we?" the man said to Sakura, who didn't and couldn't say anything back to the man.  
Sakura lay on the table for quite some time before the man came back with the answer.  
"Now this one is going to hurt the most," he said, "We're going to have to melt the edges of the gems onto you're skin. Now the good thing about that is that you're water and the heat won't bother you and it will only sting for a moment."  
Sakura for the first time in her life looked scared. She wasn't ready for this and she knew what would happen if he used real fire. Which thank god he didn't. He melted the two wrist gems in and then before he did the big one he did something else.  
"Now since you have this gem here you're not going to need this," he said as he cut Sakura open and took out her heart. She screamed with pain, but stopped when he had taken out. She was now dead, but not for long. Then the man inserted the gem and melted it into Sakura. Within a few minutes she woke up with red bloodshot eyes and not a single emotion in her face. Technically she was still dead. She was heartless. _______________________________________________________________________  
I know the first one was short and it had no Yu Yu Hakusho characters in it, but I needed to set up the story line and I'm sorry if some of it is fuzzy right know but if you keep reading you'll get it. Please tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Old Friends New Friends

Note: I know that the last chapter was kinda short and the fact that no Yu Yu Hakusho characters were in it, but know they will be. I hope this chapter turns out a little bit better.  
  
Old Friends, New Friends  
  
A few years later, Kelly had grown up to be a beautiful girl. She had long red hair and turquise eyes. She was radiant. She was a tall and slender teenager. After what happened years ago she stopped her evil was and started a new life. She now spends her time with Kitty, a cat demon with the power of lightning, and Yugi, a human Spirit Detective. She helps Yugi on all of her missions and Kitty tags along as well.  
One day they got a call from Niroshi, their ferry.  
"We have a new mission," she said, "Another demon with a diabolic scheme."  
"Who is it this time?" Kelly asked.  
"Not sure," Niroshi said, "No one has seen her face."  
"So we know for sure it's a woman?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes we know that," Niroshi said.  
"So what has she done?" Kitty asked.  
"You know the usual," Niroshi said, "Stealing, killing, and just being straight out mean."  
"So how do we stop her?" Kelly asked.  
"Don't know," Niroshi said, "You'll just have to find that out on your own. Come on let's go!"  
They were off to the spirit world. When they got there they just looked around for awhile.  
"So how do we find her?" Yugi asked.  
"Well I admitt we're going to need help," Niroshi said, "So I got another group of detectives to help."  
"You did what!" they all screamed.  
A few miles away the some conversation was going on with Botan and Yusuke.  
"I don't need any help from a group of girls!" Yusuke yelled.  
"We'll you're just going to have to get along just for this one mission," Botan said.  
"Is this girl really that bad that we need more help?" Kurama asked.  
"From what I hear, yes," Botan said.  
"I truly doubt that," Hiei said from the back of the goup.  
"Don't be to sure," Botan said, "Anyways they're waiting for us about a mile up the road so lets hurry."  
They walked on until they could see the figures of the four girls.  
"Niroshi," Botan yelled, "We're here."  
"Good to see you," Niroshi said back.  
" Well here they are," Botan said, "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."  
"And this is Yugi, Kitty, and Kelly," Niroshi said as she pointed each one out.  
They all shook hands.  
"Well I guess if we have to capture a demon together we might as well try to get along," Yusuke said.  
"Agreed," Yugi said.  
"Well lets go," said Kelly.  
They ran until they got to what looked like a scince lab.  
"This is it," Botan told them, "Let's go."  
Hiei seemed to hesitate, but quickly got his act together. They ran quite some time until they got to a hallway with many doors to the side.  
"We're going to have to split up," Botan said, "Okay Yugi you go with Yusuke in the first door. Kuwabara go with Kurama in the second. Kelly you go with Hiei to the one at the end of the hall because Niroshi, Kitty, and I are going into the third door. Okay?"  
Everyone nodded. They all went to where Botan said they should go. Yugi and Yusuke went through the first door and found nothing but darkness.  
"I guess we should still go in," Yusuke said.  
"Yeah," Yugi said. They stepped in more and in a few steps they fell.  
Kuwabara and Kurama went through the second door and all they found was a fight with what looked like mindless zombies.  
Botan, Niroshi, and Kitty went through the third door which also had a few bad guys which only Kitty ended up fighting.  
When Kelly and Hiei got to the end of the hall, Kelly slowly started to open the door.  
"Now you know there's going to be something behind this door," Hiei said, "So be ready."  
Kelly nodded then opened the door slightly, hopeing she could get a little look inside before they went in. But that wasn't exactly the best thing to do because at that instant what looked like a Egyptian Dagger ( Think of the Mummy Returns. ) was flung right buy her face. She stepped back while Hiei took the dagger from the door.  
"Well I think that means she's in there," Kelly said still very starttled.  
"Yeah let's go," Hiei said as he flew open the door.  
The both ran in expecting to have more things thrown at them, but nothing happened. The started to hear a distant female voice, laughing, evily.  
"Who's there!" Kelly yelled. There was no answer. But she did start to sense a very powerful energy.  
All of a sudden a blast of blue energy hit Kelly right in the stomache, flinging her back.  
"Stupid girl," came a man's voice which caught Hiei's attention, "You should of known better."  
"I know that voice," Kelly said faintly. Then she passed out.  
"Yeah. Me too," Hiei said more to himself.  
"Well hello Hiei," the man said, "How have you been?"  
"Fine," Hiei said, " and yourself?"  
"Just great," the man said, " Would you like to try out my newest creation?"  
"Sure," Hiei said, "I always love a good fight."  
"I think you'll be more suprised by this," said the man as he snapped his fingers.  
All of a sudden Hiei could see a figure walking twords him. It was a girl. A beautiful one at that. She had semi-long and dark brown hair and her eyes were glowing a dark blue.  
"You may begin," the man said. Then the girl threw herself at Hiei. He just barely dodged it. The fought for quiet sometime. They seemed to be equally matched. Hiei took out he sword and got ready to strike. He swung at the girl but right before he hit her something got in his way. The girl had brought out those daggers again and had blocked his attack. They kept fighting, each one getting struck by the other ever so slightly. Finally Hiei got a good hit across her chest. She flew back in pain. Her shirt was now cut across her body and to her disadvantage her gem was now showing.  
But she didn't let that stop her. She attacked Hiei again, but he was prepaired. As soon as she got close enough he stabbed her right where her gem was, leaving her in total shock. The daggers fell to the floor as the girl backed off the sword. She held her chest tight as blood flew freely through her hands and down her body. She fell to the floor seconds later.  
Hiei looked up to where the man had been, but he was gone. He went over to the girl on the floor who was, from what he could see, still alive. He removed her hands that were covering where he had hit her. He saw that the gem was now cracked in two.  
Kelly slowly started to wake up. "What happened?" She asked Hiei.  
"That crazy man sent his bodyguard after us," Hiei said, still looking at the girl on the floor.  
Kelly looked in the direction that he was and saw the girl laying on the floor. "Sakura!" she yelled. 


	3. The Long Rest

note: Hiya! what did you think of the last chapters? I hope you like them. Like I said this is my first fanfic EVER so be kind with the reviews, and PLEASE review. Just please help me out okay? Thx. Well on with the story with Chapter 3.  
  
A Long Rest  
  
Kelly picked Sakura up and started to run for the exit, with Hiei following her. While they pasted the first three doors they could see the others fighting. She put Sakura down and started to help. Kelly helped Kitty while Hiei went to help Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"Nice to see you're alright," Kitty said as Kelly came over, "So what happened?"  
  
"Long story," Kelly said, "I'll tell you later,"  
  
They fought for quite some time. Then when they were done they went to the first door.  
  
"Yusuke and Yugi aren't in there," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Were could they have gone to?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Who know's?" Botan said, "We're just going to have to go in and find them."  
  
"Who's going to go first?" Niroshi asked.  
  
"I will," Kelly said with anger in her voice. She stepped through the door and looked around for a moment. Then she walked in some more and just like Yugi and Yusuke , she fell in as well.  
  
"What happened?" Botan asked, "Where did she go."  
  
"She went down abviously," Hiei said.  
  
"At least we know what happened to the others," Kurama said.  
  
"Anyone got some rope?" Kitty asked.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Well maybe she can hear us from down there," Kitty said.  
  
"It's worth a try," said Botan.  
  
Kitty walked twords the door, but she didn't go in. "Kelly," she yelled as loud as she could, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah," came a distant voice so quiet that she could barely hear.  
  
"Do you see Yugi and Yusuke?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Let me check," came Kelly's answer.  
  
Everyone waited for what seem like forever untill they finally got an answer. "Yeah they're here," Kelly yelled up.  
  
"Okay get your whip out," Kitty said, "And see if you can get it up here."  
  
Kelly threw up her whip and Kitty just barely caught it.  
  
"A little help," she said to everyone else. They came over and helped Kitty pull.  
  
It took quite some time untill they got Kelly, Yugi , and Yusuke up, but they did it.  
  
"Are we done here?" Yugi asked  
  
"Yep," Botan said, "We got the demon,"  
  
"Good," Yusuke said, "Now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Kelly went back over and pick Sakura up while everyone else ran right out the door. They waited outside the door for her to catch up.  
  
"Well I think we made a pretty good team," Niroshi said  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said, " Besides the whole falling into a big hole, I think it turned out okay."  
  
"Why don't we find a place to rest for tonight," Kelly suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Botan said, "Let's go find a place.  
  
They walked untill they found an okay place to stay. They place only had one room left but they took it anyways, thinking that a few people, like the boys, could sleep on the floor. They walked up to their room and walked in. It wasn't exactly cozy but it would do just for the night.  
  
Kelly, right away, went to a room and put Sakura on a bed. "Good night old friend," she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"What did you mean by old firend?" Kitty asked as soon as she closed the door. Everyone was now looking at her.  
  
"How do you know her?" Hiei asked, "You seem to know her name."  
  
"Okay," Kelly said, "Here it goes. Sakura and I were partners in crime some years ago. We did the usual. Stealing, killing, and being just straight out mean." she said this as she looked at Niroshi, making fun of what she had said earlier, "Well one day we were stealing from one of the hardest buildings to steal from. It was messy, not really are style, but we couldn't do anything from preventing that. Anyway something happened, we got split up. She was still in the building while I ran for the exit. The second I got out, the building blew. At that moment I thought she was dead because there was nothing left of anything. I knew who had done it but I didn't know where he went to. I looked for years but I never found him. That's how I met up with Kitty and then one thing led to another and before I knew it we were helping out a spirit detective capture my own species, but that's another story.  
  
"That's an interesting story," Kurama said  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said.  
  
"Anyways before you put her away for the rest of her life," Kelly said to Botan and Niroshi, " Just let her heal all the way and let me talk to her. Okay?  
  
"Yes alright," Botan said.  
  
"Thank you," Kelly said as she got up, " Well I'm going to bed. See you in the room later Kitty?  
  
"Yep," Kitty said before Kelly went in.  
  
"Is anyone else really that tired?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked, "You got something in mind that we could do to pass the time?  
  
"No not really," Yusuke said, "I was just wondering."  
  
"Well do you guys want to play a game or something," Kitty asked.  
  
Everyone except Hiei agreed to play a game of cards.  
  
"You can always go into another room and sleep Hiei," Kurama said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hn," was the only answer Hiei gave.  
  
They played almost all night and Hiei just sat quietly in a corner, waiting for them to finish their games.  
  
"It was around 11 at night until they finally quit. Kuwabara headed straight for the couch while the girls went to their rooms and the guys found a place on the floor. Hiei stayed put in the corner, seeing that there was no more room on the floor, he decided to just sleep while sitting.  
  
Kelly came out of her room to get a drink. She slowly walked around all the guys on the floor. She noticed Hiei still awake in the corner. "You can always go into Sakura's room and sleep on the floor," she said. Hiei didn't answer. "I don't think she'll be up for another day or so with the hit you planted on her. Just go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Hiei said.  
  
"Just go ahead," Kelly repeated, "Anyways I'd feel better knowing someone was in there just in case she did wake up. You would be able to put her back to sleep without breaking a sweat. So please."  
  
Hiei finally gave in and got up to go to the room were the resting girl was. He went to the far corner of the room and sat down on the floor and leaned his back on the wall. He took one last look at Sakura, and then he slowly shut his eyes.  
  
Hiei woke up in a few hours from something moving in the room. He looked at the girl on the bed and saw that she was moving around as if she was having a nightmare. Hiei got up to get a better look at the girl. He could see that she was grinding her teeth and that she was sweating like crazy. She all of a sudden woke up. Her eyes snapped wide open and the first thing she saw was the boy who had almost killed her. She quickly got up from the bed a reached for her daggers, but Hiei was much faster and had grabbed them before she even got a chance. So she got ready to fight hand-to-hand but her chest still hurt and she fell on the bed with pain. She started to scream. Hiei came over and passed hurt out with a snap at the neck in order to stop her from screaming. Her face all of a sudden started to become more peaceful as she swept back into dreamland.  
  
Hiei took one last look at her before going back to his corner but this time he didn't fall asleep. Instead he watched her for the rest of the night. 


	4. Fight For Freedom Or Truth

Note: I'm sorry for all the misspells in the last chapter. I guess I forgot to preread it /\_/\ *Blushes*. I promise I'll do better this time and I would change the other chapter but with my writing program it's really hard, but I'm sure you can guess what I was trying to say before. Well on with the story.  
  
Fight for Freedom or Truth  
  
The second Hiei heard someone else getting up he stood up and went twords the door, but before he left he took another look at the girl laying on the bed. She no longer looked like she was in pain like the night before. He remembered everything that happened last night. The way she looked when she was dreaming and how she had reacted when she saw his face. Hiei starred at her for quite sometime then shook his head and left the room.  
  
Kelly was the one who had gotten up. She was in, what she had guessed, was the kitchen. She was trying to cook breakfest, but not doing to well. "Morning," she said as she saw Hiei walk out of the room, "Sleep well?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer.  
  
"Is Sakura okay?" Kelly asked, changing the subject.  
  
"She'll be up soon," Hiei simply said, "She woke up last night and I passed her out. She should wake up in another hour or so."  
  
"Oh good, I guess," Kelly said, " I can't wait to talk to her again."  
  
Hiei walked over into the living room and sat down on a wooden chair signaling that the conversation was over. Kelly took the hint and didn't say a word until the next person woke up, which was Kurama.  
  
"Good morning," Kurama said to Kelly with a smile.  
  
"Morning," Kelly said, returning his smile.  
  
"What are you cooking?" Kurama said, watching Kelly put effort into what he guessed was breakfest.  
  
"Not really sure," Kelly said, "I just thought since I was the first one up that I should cook everyone else breakfest, but I guess I'm not doing to well am I?"  
  
"Why don't you let me take care of it," Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well if you insist," Kelly said as she let him through. She watched him as he worked his magic, "Maybe you could teach me how to cook sometime. I mean if we ever meet after this."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," Kurama said. They looked at each other for quite sometime but then they were interrupted by the opening of a door. They both looked in the direction of the sound to see Kitty walking out of the room her and Kelly had slept in.  
  
"Hello," Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Kelly said walking twords her, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not really," Kitty said, "Considering you were having nightmares and tossing and turning for the first half of the night."  
  
Hiei looked up from his corner, rather interested in the conversation.  
  
"What was it about anyways?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't remember," Kelly said, "I didn't even relize I was disturbing you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem," Kitty said, "So what's for breakfest?"  
  
People were coming out of their rooms one by one, but Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still sleeping in the living room slept longer then anyone else. When they had finally woke up they all had breakfest together. It was a usual morning for both teams. It was full of fighting and correcting the dimwits grammer. They were all making so much noise that they couldn't even hear the motion accuring in one of the other rooms.  
  
Sakura had woken up from her night long slumber. Her head hurt like crazy. She must of gotten up to fast because when she had gotten on her feet she felt very dizzy. So dizzy that she fell right back on the bed. Her own pride was the only thing keeping her from screaming in pain as she fell back on the bed. Her chest had still not healed all the way, but she got up again, ignoring the pain. She walked twords the window because she knew she was in someone elses home. She opened it up and started to go through but something stopped her. Something she heard. It was Kelly, she was laughing loudly. Sakura knew who it was. She walked twords the door and opened it slightly, just to get a look. And with out a doubt, there was Kelly laughing along with a few other people. Sakura didn't know if she should leave or if she should go see her. Obviously she had tooken care of her so she kind of owed it to Kelly to at least talk for a moment. So she walked out of the room, even though no one heard her.  
  
Sakura walked twords the living room where they all were sitting. Sakura tapped Kelly on the shoulder. Kelly turned around, quite startteled. She looked at Sakura with surprise, "Sakura," she said, "You're up!"  
  
Sakura nodded, not wanting to say anything around all these people who she had never meet.  
  
"Hey everyone this is Sakura. Sakura this is Yugi, Yusuke, Kitty, Kuwabara, Botan, Niroshi, Kurama, and that's Hiei over in the corner," she said as she pointed.  
  
"Hello," Botan said welcolmly.  
  
"Hi," Sakura said straight out.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty!" Kelly yelled, "Don't be rude!"  
  
"Sorry," Kitty said, "But truly what is your story?"  
  
"Look she dosen't have to..." Kelly said before she was intterupted.  
  
"As you know I'm Sakura," Sakura said, " I am a water demon with many other secrets. Secrets you don't need to know and will probably never know. It's that simply so don't even ask me another question about me and my past because you're not getting an answer."  
  
Everyone just looked at her and didn't say anything else.  
  
"I just wanted to see if I was right," Sakura said.  
  
"Right about what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Right that I heard Kelly in here," Sakura said, "Now that I know it was her I'm going to leave."  
  
"What you can't leave," Niroshi said, "You're under arrest."  
  
Sakura took a glance at the small helpless ferry, "And I suppose you're going to stop me?"  
  
"No, she can't, but I can," came Hiei's voice from the corner.  
  
Sakura looked over to the corner truly noticing him for the first time. Her chest started to hurt just looking at him.  
  
"Especially considering you're still hurt from the last time we fought," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Sakura hesitated but she had never turned down a fight in her life and now was no exception.  
  
"Let's make it interesting," Hiei said, "Considering I don't care if you're locked up for the rest of your life, if you win you can walk, but if I win you have to tell everyone those little secrets of yours."  
  
Sakura glarred at Hiei with anger and hatered. He knew she wouldn't refuse a fight, and he was right she wasn't going to. She nodded in agreement to the offer, "We should take this outside."  
  
Hiei and Sakura walked out the door with everyone following. They found a nice place to fight and got ready.  
  
"Alright I want a clean fight," Botan said, "And go!"  
  
Neither one of them rocketed off right away, instead they examined each other. Hiei already had her weak point but is was as if he was letting her try to find his. He was actually giving a fare fight. But why? _________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what did you think? A real cliffhange huh? Don't worry the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please review!!! 


	5. The Fight That Decides It All

Note: Hey I'm back. Well what did you think of the last chapter? Pretty good right? I didn't even know it was going to end like that but hey at least it turned out good. Well I'm not so sure about this chapter I'm still working on it., but I'm just going to stop writing the note and just go all and out and just start writting. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The Fight That Decides It All.  
  
"You ready?" Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"I'd be ready for the likes of you anyday," Sakura said returning his smirk.  
  
"Then let's start," Hiei said, but still he stood perfectly still.  
  
"Why isn't he attacking me when he has the chance?" Sakura asked to herself, "He better not hold back on me." She started to get angry and she wasn't going to hold back, but she still couldn't find a way to hit him. In her condition he was unbeatable. "The odds have never stopped me before," she said in her mind, "I will win this!" She wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
She started to run right twords him. Hiei was ready for her. He knew what he was going to do, but Sakura had an idea as well. She ran as close to him as possible with out getting hurt and as fast as lightning she dodged him. Hiei was stunned. Then all of sudden Hiei had a hole in his shoulder. She had tooken back her daggers that Hiei had stolen from her the night before.  
  
"I'm impressed," Hiei said as he turned to face Sakura, "I didn't even feel you pick pocket me."  
  
"Let's just say that's one of my secrets that you wanted to know," Sakura said as she twirled the daggers to her side.  
  
"Don't think this is the end," Hiei said.  
  
"I know it's not," Sakura said, "but I don't really need these to beat you."  
  
"What makes you so confident?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well what makes you?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said amused, "Let's go."  
  
Sakura was the first to start again. She ran up to him and before he could hit her she dodged he's attack, again. This went on for a long time, nobody was getting hurt. It was just like when they first fought. They were still evenly matched, but it still seemed that Hiei was holding back on her and she could tell.  
  
"What's the matter with you!" she yelled, "I know you're stronger than this. Don't hold back just because I'm injured. I want a good fight!"  
  
"Fine," Hiei said, "but remember you asked for it." Hiei was no longer holding back. He took out his sword and waited for her to take out her daggers, but she didn't. So he went without giving her a chance. He went at his full speed and Sakura could barely see him. He came up from behind her and stabbed her in the same place sahe had gotten him. She didn't scream, but everyone could tell that she was in pain. Kelly bit her lip. She was afraid for Sakura. She knew she had no chance if Hiei actually tried against her.  
  
Hiei flipped his sword around and hit Sakura chest with the bottom of it. She couldn't hold back on that one, she screamed and fell to her knee's. She started to breath hard. "You can't win this match," Hiei said to Sakura, "You know this."  
  
"You either have to pass me out or kill me!" Sakura screamed back at him.  
  
"Fine be that way," Hiei said before he came over to her and hit the same point in her neck that he had the other night. She fell all the way to the ground. Kelly came over and picked her up.  
  
"Let's go back to the room," She said. Everyone did.  
  
Hours passed before Sakura woke up. She was in the same room as before and Hiei was waiting for her to get up. "Come on," he said as he went twords the window.  
  
"Were are you going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"WE'RE going outside to discuss your secrets," Hiei answered, as he went outside to a near by tree.  
  
Sakura got up and followed him to the tree. After all a deal was a deal and he had won fair and square. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who are you really?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Like I said I'm Sakura," she started, "I am a water demon and I'm also a wolf demon as well. You know how your friend Kurama use to be able to turn into the full figure of his demon? Well I can too, but I can also turn into I guess you can say some sort of monster. I have to furr, the teeth, and the claws. What else did you want to know?"  
  
"What happened to you when you and Kelly were seperated?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Put it this way, I use to have a heart here," she said as she pointed to the gem in her chest, "I also have two little gems here," she showed him her wrists, "I was tested on a lot. I was pushed to my edge."  
  
"Why did you obey him?" Hiei asked, "Why did you fight me under command?"  
  
"Because I'm heartless and I don't care who I fight," Sakura said, "Out of everyone you should know what I' saying. A fight is a fight no matter who it is."  
  
"I guess those are the most important things," Hiei said, "I don't really care about anything else. You're free to go."  
  
"What?' Sakura asked confused.  
  
"I never said that I would take you to be arrested," Hiei said, "If they want you they have to fight you." Hiei walked back into the room and left.  
  
Sakura took one last look at the bilding and then left. "Why had he done that?" she asked aloud, "Why was he being nice? And why don't I want to leave?" ___________________________________________________________________Well? It was okay right? Anyways I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please review. 


	6. Rehunt Of The Water Demon

Note: Okay here it goes.  
  
Rehunt Of The Water Demon.  
  
"Where is she!" Botan yelled as she went into the room where Sakura was resting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelly asked as she heard Botan yelling.  
  
"Sakura, " Botan said, "She's gone!"  
  
"That brat broke her promise?" Niroshi asked from another room.  
  
"No," came an answer from a voice that wasn't Botan's. It was Hiei, "She didn't beak her promise. She told me everything I wanted to know."  
  
"Yeah but what about being under arrest?" Niroshi asked.  
  
"That wasn't in my deal," Hiei said slyly.  
  
"Oh you bastard!" Niroshi yelled, "Now we're going to have to hunt her down again and who knows where she is know!"  
  
"Well all I know is that I'm not hunting down that physco again," Yusuke said.  
  
"Me neither," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah I'm out too," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Is anyone going to help get her back?" Botan asked. No one answered.  
  
"Well then what do we do?" Niroshi asked.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to tell Koenma to get someone else to do it because Yusuke is to scared," Botan said.  
  
"Now what just one minute," Yusuke said, "I'm not scared, I just don't want to have to go through all the trouble and then get stuck in a hole and have wonder woman over there have to save me again."  
  
"I don't think she's going to go back to the one place so you won't have to," Botan said.  
  
"Well still I'm not sure," Yusuke said.  
  
"I know," Botan said, "It's that you're scared because even Hiei got a mark from her."  
  
"No!" Yusuke yelled, "I'm not scared!"  
  
"Then prove it," Botan said with a smile.  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke yelled, "I will!" Yusuke came over to her and grabed her hair and started to drag her towards the door, "Coming!" he yelled at everyone else with rage. Everyone just shrugged and started to follow.  
  
They walked aimlessly for hours. "She couldn't have gotten that far could she of?" Niroshi asked to no one in praticular.  
  
"I think she could of if she really wanted to," Botan said  
  
The keywords in that sentance was if she really wanted to. What they didn't know was that actually she was very close. She was in the trees above them, watching their every move. She didn't know why she was watching them, but she was interested in someone, Hiei. He had gotten his answers and now it was her turn to get her's. She would stay in the shadows untill she was cured and then she would attack and make the same offer with Hiei. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger. I promise I will have a good juicey stroy next time. I might even put another chapter up tonight. 


	7. Sakura's Offer

Note like I said sorry for having the other chapter so short but I had other things to do that day so. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
Sakura's Offer  
  
They looked for Sakura for weeks. They had no idea that Sakura was right above them. Not everyone anyways. Hiei had spotted her only a few days ago. She didn't know that he had seen her. Hiei played along with this and didn't say anything to anyone.  
  
"Damn," Yusuke said, "This is the longest that I've ever had to search for somebody."  
  
"Well she is the hardest that you've ever had to find," Botan, "So that will explain it."  
  
"Where should we look next?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Botan said, "Anyone else have any idea's?"  
  
"She could be anywhere by now," Kitty complained, "Where did she go Kelly?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Kelly said surprised.  
  
"Because you're her best friend," Kitty said, "Where does she like to go?"  
  
"Well I do know a place where she like to go," Kelly said, "but I'm not telling you."  
  
"Well why not?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because like you said I'm her best friend," Kelly said.  
  
"Come on," Kitty said.  
  
"No!" Kelly yelled.  
  
"Let's make an agreement," Botan said, "Kelly, tell us where you think she might be and then we will go there and if she isn't there we won't ask you again. Is that alright?"  
  
"Fine with me," Kitty said as she looked in Kelly's direction.  
  
"Okay," Kelly said, "I'll do it."  
  
Sakura heard every word that was said, "I can't believe she would make a deal like that just to get them of her back," she said to herself, "I thought we were suppose to be best friends. Atleast from what I've been hearing. But on the bright side this gives me a perfect chance to get back at Hiei." She said as she looked at her chest. It had completly healed in the past few weeks.  
  
"Follow me," Kelly said, "It'll take a few hours to get there, considering we are pretty close to it now." Everyone follow Kelly to the place where she thought Sakura would be. They walked for hours like Kelly said they would. Until they came open the ocean.  
  
"She has a place she like's the stay somewhere," Kelly said, "It's where the river empties into the ocean. Does anyone know where that is?"  
  
"It's about a mile that way," Hiei said, pointing to the right.  
  
"Okay let's go," Botan said as she walked the way Hiei was pointing. Everyone else went with her.  
  
Once they got there they all saw why Sakura loved to be there. It was a beautiful river that fell into the ocean from a good twenty feet. "There's a cove behind the waterfall," Kelly said as she walked towards the fall.  
  
"Okay let's go," Botan said as she joined Kelly at the waterfall. Everyone else went in after them.  
  
Sakura was in there waiting for them. "Well you found me," she said, "I applaud you," she clapped her hands a few times.  
  
"You'r under arrest!" Niroshi yelled.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, "But first I want something. I want to challenge Hiei. I would like to give you the same offer you gave me. And this time if you win I will be under arrest. You have my word. If you don't accept, I will be out of her before you even have time to blink."  
  
Everyone turned to Hiei. He nodded, accepting Sakura's chalenge.  
  
"This time you better not hold back," Sakura said.  
  
"You better not either." Hiei said back.  
  
"Now you agree to answer any questions I have for you?" Sakura asked him with doubt.  
  
"I give you my word," Hiei said, "A deal is a deal."  
  
They looked at each other just like they did before. Neither one had a weak spot anymore.  
  
"One more thing," Sakura said, "Neither one of us are allowed to use our weapons. This is a fight of strength. Nothing else. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Hiei said.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yet agian the chapter isn't very long but oh well. Please review!!! 


	8. Sakura's Hard Decision

Note: As I've been saying, I'm sorry for having such short chapters. But now it's the weekend so I'm going to be writing a lot. Well here it goes.  
  
Sakura's Hard Decision  
  
They both dropped their weapons to the ground. Hiei his sword and Sakura her daggers. Botan came over and picked them up to make sure they couldn't be used at anytime during the fight.  
  
"Ready?" Hiei asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You bet," Sakura said, as Hiei would guess she would.  
  
They stood there for quite sometime before Hiei made the first move. He did what Sakura had done last time. He came up as close to her as he could and with his speed he quickly went right behind her, but Sakura didn't throw a punch instead the second he was away from her sight she turned around. Hiei throw a punch, but Sakura caught it just in time. They fought for quite sometime with neither of them really losing. If Hiei threw a punch, Sakura would catch as would he if she threw a punch. They kicked at each other but the other would dodge in time. Like before they were matched in strength.  
  
Sakura thought to herself, "There has to be a way to beat him, but how?" She thought while she dodged all his blows. She then thought of it, she found a place to hit him and beat him. She would just have to get him in the right position which meant she might have to let him hit her. "Okay. If that'll do it."  
  
She jumped back far and she expected a punch before she touched the ground, and she got one. Hiei had through a punch right into her stomache. She flew up from the blow, but she turned herself in the air to get in the right position. As she was in the air she powered up, but her energy could not be sensed by others and she knew that was a big advantage. The second before she fell back onto the ground she flung herself as hard as she could in front of Hiei. Her fist made contact right in his chest. By the look on his face she could tell that he was surprised. He flew back, he was on the ground for awhile. Then Sakura walked over to him and went on one knee beside him.  
  
"You want to know how I knew that what I just did would work?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hiei didn't answer, but Sakura could tell that he wanted to know.  
  
"Because you're a lot like me," she said before she reached behind his neck and hit the spot that he had done to her twice now. He passed out.  
  
Hours went by. Hiei was still in the cave behind the waterfall, but everyone else was outside talking. Except for Sakura. She was in there with him. "What is it about him?" she asked to herself, "Why can't I get him out of my mind? He's just a cruel, heartless, demon..." she paused, "like me." She took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was thinking of such stupid things. She knew she couldn't let her feelings get to her. It would make her weaker and she didn't need that. "Might as well forget about it now. Before it's to late." She stood up from the rock that she was standing on, which was right next to Hiei, and left the cave.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting about something as usual. Kelly saw Sakura come out and walked over to her, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said, "Would you like to go deeper in the woods?"  
  
"Yes," Kelly said, "That would be a good idea."  
  
They walked for about five minutes. Neither one of them said anything untill they could no longer hear Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"About you and me," Kelly said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, surprised by the subject.  
  
"I want to know if you're going to still be evil after this and leave me again." Kelly said rather sad, "Are you?"  
  
Sakura stayed silent for a moment, "Yes," she said simply.  
  
"But why?" Kelly asked, hurt by the answer.  
  
"Because it's who I am," Sakura said, "And I don't like change, you know that."  
  
"Yes, but maybe you could make an exception," Kelly said, "Please Sakura. I spent years looking for you and I never found you and then all of a sudden I run into you and I don't know if I could bare to see you disapear on me again."  
  
"Let me think about it," Sakura said.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura, " Kelly said, "Should we go back?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said.  
  
They walked back to the river and they could still hear some fighting going on.  
  
Sakura went back into the cave and started to think, "If I go back to being evil I'll be doing it alone, but if I stay I'll have my best friend and..." Sakura looked towards the sleeping Hiei. "Stop it!" her mind screamed at her, "Stop thinking about him!" She hit her hand against her face and fell back to the floor to lay down.  
  
Then she started to hear something. Something was moving she looked over her shoulder to see that Hiei was waking up. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? What did you think? Nice uh? I'm starting to get the whole love part in so if you like that kind of stuff don't miss the next chapter. @/\_/\@. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. The Long Talk

Note: I think this story is coming along quite well, don't you think? Well here it goes, the next chapter of Quest For Vengeance.  
  
The Long Talk  
  
Sakura quickly got up from lying down as soon as she saw Hiei waking up. She decided not to be in the cave when he opened his eyes, so she started to leave, but Hiei saw her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, before she went outside.  
  
"Where does it look like I'm going?" she said.  
  
"We have some talking to do," Hiei said, "A deal is a deal."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "But it can wait a little while can't it?"  
  
"Might as well get it over with," Hiei said, as he stood up.  
  
"Alright let's go," Sakura said as she started for the exit again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"We're going to a place where no one can hear us," Sakura answered, "Just like you did with me."  
  
They both walked outside. Sakura first and then Hiei. "Good morning, Hiei," Kelly said as she saw them come out together, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I've been better," he answered as he took a look at Sakura. She was returning his gaze, but when they saw that they were both looking at each other they looked away.  
  
Sakura walked into the woods, not saying anything to Kelly. After Sakura was out of sight, Hiei walked into the woods at a different direction, but he eventually found her.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Hiei said, as he leaned up agaisnt a boulder.  
  
Sakura came over and sat on top of the boulder that he was leaning against. "Okay first of all what exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm a fire demon," Hiei answered, "I also have the power of the Jagan eye," he pointed at his forehead.  
  
"Why did you get that inplanted?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It has a really long story behind it," Hiei said.  
  
"We have time," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said, "I was born from a ice demon, me and my sister, but considering I turned out to be a fire demon and just the plain fact that I was a boy, I was considered a forbidden child. So I was thrown of Makai, and I was brought up by theives, but they abandoned me when I was five. I went back to Makai to find out that my mother had committed suicide. Anyways I had gotten the jagan eye in order to watch her and my sister anytime I wanted to. Is that enough info for you?"  
  
"One more thing," Sakura said, "Who inplanted the jagan eye into you? I mean that had to take some talent."  
  
Hiei didn't say something for quite sometime. Then he finally said, "The same man who gave you that," he pointed at Sakura's gem.  
  
Sakura looked at what he was pointing at and then she looked down at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
All he did was was shake his head up and down. then he started to walk away from Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said making him look around his shoulder.  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
"For making you tell me all that," She said, "It was wrong of me to get that personal. So I'm sorry." she looked away so she didn't have to look into his eyes.  
  
"A deal is a deal," Hiei said before he turned back around and walked away.  
  
Sakura stayed behind, thinking to herself. "Now why did I do that? Why did I apologize?" She jumped down from the top of the rock and started walking away, but not in the direction towards the others. She walked for quite sometime. She didn't really want to get away, but she just felt like she needed to keep moving, she needed to keep her mind off of Hiei.  
  
Eventually she found a big tree. She climbed up to one of the tallest branches and sat down. "Now what do I do?" she asked herself, "I still have to figure out if I'm going to stay with all of them or not." she thought for awhile, "I would be with Kelly again and I did miss her a lot. And this would be a great way to get stronger," she said to herself, as she thought of her and Hiei fighting. "Okay I'll do it. I'll stay with them."  
  
When she made her decision, she didn't get up right away instead she satyed on the branch and started to close her eyes and in two minutes flat she was fast asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank god, another chapter done. Okay the next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. A Brutal Detour

Note: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long but you know with finishing school I had a lot of Homework and studying to do and after that I went on vacation and didn't have a computer :'( So yet again I am very very very Sorry for not updating. Now that it's summer I can make it up. Here it goes Chapter 10!  
  
A Brutal Detour  
  
Sakura woke up a few hours later noticing she was still in the middle of the woods. "I better get back," she said to herself as she jumped from the tree. "Now which way did I come from?" she asked herself. She looked around and found out she didn't remember which way she had come. She hadn't really been paying attention to which way she was going. She stood still and closed her eyes. She tried to sense where the others where. She found something and so she started in that direction.  
  
As she walked on everything around her seemed different. She didn't remember any of this. She could feel a power source close by, but she didn't know whos it was, so she kept going. Finally she could feel the power source as if it was right there with her. She was right on top of it. Or maybe the other way around. Sakura looked up and thought she saw something, but it had jumped out of her site. She jumped up to the tree and found nothing, but she knew someone else was there.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Nice to see you noticed me," a voice said. A womans voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said with a big sigh.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you," the woman said, "And I'm quite interested in your abilities."  
  
"Can I not get away from this," Sakura said to herself as she rubbed her head, "Okay come on down and test me,"  
  
The woman jumped down. She was a full grown woman with long strawberry blonde hair. She had a lot of make-up on and her nails were long with red fingernail polish on them. Her outfit was rather unique. It was a good fighting outfit that had been torn at parts to make it more revealing. "Alright then, let's go."  
  
Sakura got ready for her. And when the woman was ready she attcked, unlike all her other battles, but this time she just wanted it to end. Her fist went right into the womans chest, but it didn't seem to hurt her. "What?" Sakura asked as she jumped back.  
  
"Ha," the woman laughed, "Your fist is'nt going to do much damage to someone like me."  
  
Sakura didn't know exactly what to do. "If hand to hand combat isn't going to do it then i'll just slice her into a few pecies." Sakura took out her daggers and stood still. This time she would wait.  
  
The woman seemed amused by all this so she attcked Sakura first this time. Sakura dodged and chopped the womans arm off. The woman turned around to look at Sakura. "That almost hurt," she said as her arm grew back.  
  
Sakura was stunned, she didn't know what else she could do. She fought her with all her might, but everytime she cut something off or made a hole in the woman, she would just grow it back or the hole would be healed.  
  
"Okay think Sakura. What can you do? There has to be a way to kill her."  
  
Sakura was thinking so hard she didn't notice the woman coming twords her. The woman hit her so hard she flung into a tree and went halfway through it.  
  
"I was made to be the best and strongest fighter and her this lone woman is beating me!" Sakura yelled she was getting quite mad. She went after the woman cutting, kicking, doing anything she could, but nothing worked. She had no idea how to beat this woman.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be difficult." The woman said as she stood over Sakura's tired body. But Sakura wasn't done yet. She went after her again, but the woman simply hit her a far way off.  
  
"I can't beat her," Sakura said to herself. All of a sudden an image popped into her head. The womans head had been cut off. Sakura blinked a few times, "Alright if that's what I have to do." She picked herself up and went twords the woman.  
  
"You don't know when to give up do you?" The woman asked, "I have to admitt, I like your attitude."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, she just crossed her daggers up in the air and ran twords the woman. She jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The crossed daggers were placed at her neck. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Richelle," the woman answered.  
  
"Good bye Richelle," Sakura said as she sliced the womans head off. Sakura waited, the head didn't grow back. "I wonder.." Sakura said.  
  
She stood up and started walking a different way. She knew how she had gotten the image, the question more on her mind was why she had gotten it. She knew she would have to thank him once she got back. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? What did you think? I haven't gotten rusty have I? I hope not. Yet again I'm sorry for you know what but I WILL MAKE IT UP. I promise. Please review. 


	11. Thank You

Note: Don't say a word.... ANYONE!!! I know I haven't been typing anything lately and I'm really sorry, but I have been rather busy lately. You know what I'm not even going to get into the details so here's chapter 11.  
  
Thank You  
  
Sakura fianlly found her way back to the others. Nothing really changed since she left. The Kiddies were still fighting while everyone else found it quit humorous.  
  
"Welcome back," Kelly said once she saw Sakura, "Where were you? I was getting worried."  
  
Sakura looked at her surprised, "Worried? Why would you be worried about me?"  
  
"Just because," Kelly said.  
  
"Because nobody else will?" Sakura asked as she dropped her head down.  
  
"No," Kelly said, "Because I know what it feels like to have you gone and I guess I just missed you so much the first time."  
  
"I'm touched," Sakura said, sarcastically.  
  
"You should be," Kelly said as she held her head up high, "So where were you?"  
  
"Nowhere," Sakura answered, "Nowhere."  
  
"Well okay," Kelly said, "I'll be over there then."  
  
Kelly started to walk away until Sakura grabbed her arm, "Wait," she said, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I've decided to go to Koenma and take the punishment of working with you." Sakura answered, "I can convience him, with your help of course."  
  
Kelly smiled and nodded, "Great!"  
  
"Well I guess that's it," Sakura said as she let go of her arm.  
  
"I'm glad," Kelly said, "Well we'll be leaving soon I guess. I'll go ask. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
  
Kelly walked towards the others and started to talk to them while Sakura looked around for Hiei. She saw him in a tree. She gave him the eye and then started to walk into the cave. She knew he saw her, but she wasn't sure if he would come or not. Surprisingly enough he came rather quickly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you help me today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because you weren't smart enough to do it on your on," he answered.  
  
"Nice cover," Sakura said, "But you would have either had to be there watching me or looking into my mind. So which one was it?"  
  
Hiei didn't say a word. He turned around and started to walk out.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said as he got close to the exit.  
  
Hiei stopped for a moment, but then he moved on outside.  
  
Sakura stayed in the cave for quit sometime. She just sat there starring into the waterfall, thinking. "I wonder whats happening to me," Sakura asked herself, "Why am I being so nice to him, that bastard," Sakura hit her head against her knees.  
  
"Who's a bastard?" Kurama asked as he walked in, "I couldn't help but over hear."  
  
"It's none of your business," Sakura said as she stood up, "So don't even try to get it out of me." She walked towards the exit.  
  
"You're just like him you know," Kurama said, stopping Sakura in her tracks, "Stubborn and unaware of your feelings. You'd be surprised."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything for a moment. She just stood there thinking. Then, with her back still facing Kurama, she said, "If I wanted you advice I would have asked for it." then she walked out.  
  
Kurama just stood in the cave and smiled. He knew that Sakura was going to avoid him now, which would make his job difficult. But then he got an idea, Kelly. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that was an okay chapter. I'm trying to get some more story to it. Tell me what you think. 


	12. An Offer He WON'T Refuse

Note: Alright here I go again with another chapter. I know I don't seem excited, because I'm not. The only reason that I'm typing right now is because I'm bored and I can't leave my house. I can't leave because my half cousins are here and I'm suppose to keep them company. Oh well. I've been playing the .Hack game, it is so cool. Anyways on to chapter 11.  
  
An Offer He WON'T Refuse  
  
The whole gang traveled back to the spirit world together and when they got there they turned in Sakura.  
  
"Nice work," Koenma said, "I'm impressed."  
  
"It sure was a fun ride," Botan said.  
  
"Koenma?" Kelly asked.  
  
"What?" Said Koenma.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about something...alone," Kelly said.  
  
"Well sure," Koenma said, "Everyone else is excused and you can put that wench away."  
  
Sakura starred at Koenma with her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Actually," Kelly said, "I want her to stay."  
  
"What," Koenma said, "Why."  
  
"Because it's about her," Kelly answered.  
  
"Fine, she may stay," Koenma said. Once everyone left he asked, "What is this about?"  
  
"Um...," Kelly started, "Well instead of putting her away I would like you to make her a part of our team, like you did with me."  
  
"Absolutly not," Koenma said.  
  
"But why?" Kelly asked, "Why can't she like everyone else?"  
  
"Because she is the worst," Koenma said, "I don't even know all the horible things she does."  
  
"Would you like a preview," Sakura said, "I swear if I do anything that threatens your pathetic world, you can kill me on the spot."  
  
"Dosen't that seem fair enough?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well..." Koenma started.  
  
"I wouldn't say no," Sakura said, "At least not while nobody is here to protect you. If you treat me like a violent demon, I'll act like one."  
  
"Fine," Koenma said, "You will be taking on missions with Yugi. Is that alright?"  
  
"Fine with me," Sakura said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Me too," Kelly said as she followed, "That was great," she said to Sakura once they got out the door.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura said, "So what do you do exactly?"  
  
"Nothing," Kelly answered, "Nothing until we get a mission."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, "Call me when that happenes."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm leaving until we have something to do," Sakura answered.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay with us?" Kelly said.  
  
"No," Sakura said, "I have some stuff to do. But I'll keep in touch." Sakura fanished in front of Kelly's eyes, leaving her there alone.  
  
"Oh well," Kelly said, "I won't bother her I guess." Kelly walked away and caught up to the others.  
  
Sakura actually wasn't very far away. She was watching them. "I just need time to think," she said to herself, "Then I'll be back to normal."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Done. I know it's a short chapter but hey I have other things to do you know! Well not really, but oh well. Please tell me what you think. 


	13. A Proposition

Note: Hello. I'm just sitting here with my best friend and I'm about to start on chapter 13... A Proposition.  
  
A Proposition  
  
Kurama found his way to Kelly's house one day and went up to the door and knocked.  
  
"One moment," Kelly yelled from inside. She came out wearing jeans and a red tanktop, "Oh I Kurama. What can I do for you?"  
  
Kurama stood starring for a moment and then he said, " I would like to talk to you. Take a walk with me?"  
  
"Um...okay," Kelly said as she started to follow Kurama onto the sidewalk "What's this about?"  
  
"Have you noticed the bond between Hiei and Sakura?" Kurama asked with a grin.  
  
"Well not really," Kelly said, "But now that you mention it, I guess they do have some unspoken bond between them. Why?"  
  
"Well, what would you think of them if they were a couple?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kelly thought about for only a minute, then a big smile swipt across her fast, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Kurama returned Kelly's smile and then said, "We need to find a way to get them alone somewhere."  
  
"Problem," Kelly said, "I have no idea where Sakura is. She left right after the new arrangement. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"That is a problem," Kurama said.  
  
"Anyways she seemed a little confused about something once I left," Kelly said, "I really don't think she's wants to be botheres."  
  
"Well we need time to think of a plan anyways so it'll give her time to figure things out for herself." Kurama said, "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Give me sometime to think," Kelly said, "Come by my house around the same time you did this morning, and don't have breakfast first okay?" Kelly had a big smile on her face as she waited for Kurama's answer.  
  
"Okay," Kurama said, "Tomorrow morning,"  
  
"No breakfast?" Kelly asked, still smiling.  
  
"No breakfast," Kurama said while he returned her with a gentle smile of his own, "See you tomorow."  
  
Then they parted ways and waited for the next day to come.  
  
When the next day came Kurama walked over to Kelly's house around the same time as yesterday and with an empty stomache. Once he got there he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer it.  
  
"One moment," She screamed from the other side of the door. This time when she opened the door she was in a chinese short dress with capres on. "Hi," she said smiling.  
  
"Um...Hi" Kurama said as she starred at how she looked.  
  
"Come in," Kelly said, "I made breakfast." She had made Yangchou fried rice with a side of Phoenix tail salad and of course they had green tea.  
  
"Wow," Kurama said as he looked at the layout of food, "This looks great!"  
  
"I really like to cook now," Kelly said, "After that disaster I tried to make at the hotel I told myself that I would learn to cook and I did."  
  
"So do you have a plan?" Kurama asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Yep," Kelly said as she too sat down.  
  
"Well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Okay here's the plan," Kelly said, " Let's just say I'm going to throw a formal party. Sakura will come without a doubt. The major problem is you getting Hiei to come. You up for the challenge?"  
  
"Of course," Kurama said, "If anyone can get Hiei to do something like that, it's me."  
  
"Okay, that settles that," Kelly said, "Now eat and tell me what you think."  
  
Kurama started to eat the wonderful meal that Kelly had made, "This is great. How long did this take you?"  
  
"Awhile," Kelly said as she looked away.  
  
Kurama could tell that by the way she answered his question that it had to of taken her quite a long time to make, "You must teach me sometime,"  
  
"With pleasure," Kelly said blushing.  
  
They sat there for quite sometime eating and talking. They enjoyed each others company. They laughed and had a great time together.  
  
"Well I'd better be going," Kurama said, "The breakfast was great."  
  
"Wait one more thing," Kelly said as she rushed into the kitchen, "Here I made this one last thing." She held up a tray of Sweet Pastry Flowers. "It's for you to take home. Call me once you've tried them, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kurama said as he took the tray from Kelly's hands, "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me I enjoyed cooking for y....Um I just enjoy cooking." Kelly said as she looked into Kurama's eye's, "Well I'll take care of the party stuff," she said as she looked away, "Bring anyone else you'd like okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kurama said, "See you soon,"  
  
Kurama left Kelly's house and Kelly watched him until she could no longer see his shadow. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Like how I'm including a Kurama and Kelly story to this? Hope you like. Please review!!! 


	14. A Little Convincing

Note Please tell me what you thought of the other chapter. Did you like what I did with Kurama and Kelly? I hope so. Anyways Chapter 14!!!  
  
A Little Convincing.  
  
The day after Kurama and Kelly's talk Kurama went looking fior Hiei in the woods near his house.  
  
"Hiei," He called a few times.  
  
"What?" Hiei fianlly asked form the tree above Kurama.  
  
"There you are," Kurama said, "Get down here. I want to talk to you."  
  
Hiei got up and jumped down from his resting place and landed next to Kurama.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Um well I was wondering about something." Kurama said.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"Well Kelly's throwing a party and she wants you and I to come. But she dosen't think that if she talked to you that you would say yes."  
  
"Well she right," Hiei said, "So let me guess. She sent you to come and convince me to come right?"  
  
"Right," Kurama said, "So?"  
  
"Still no," Hiei said.  
  
"Come on Hiei don't make this difficult," Kurama said, "Just say yes,"  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Why do you want me to come so badly?" Hiei said as he starred closely at Kurama.  
  
"No reason," Kurama said, "Just think about it okay?"  
  
"No point really," Hiei said as he jumped back up into the tree and sat down.  
  
"I'll be back in awhile," Kurama said as he walked off.  
  
*Why does he want me to go so badly? He's planning something. But what???*  
  
A few hours had past until Kurama came back to Hiei, "So?"  
  
"What are you planning?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well I guess if you want to know, you'll just have to come to the party won't you?" Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he gave Kurama an evil glare, "Fine I'll go."  
  
"You mean it?" Kurama said, "No changing your mind?"  
  
"Yeah," Hiei answered.  
  
"Good," Kurama said, "Because it's a formal dance."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama as he walked away very fast.  
  
*That bastard. He could've told me that before. Wait what am I thinking. No he wouldn't of.*  
  
Once Kurama got back to his house he picked up he's phone and called Kelly.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Hello?" Kelly answered.  
  
"Hi Kelly," Kurama said, "It's Kurama."  
  
"Oh, Hi Kurama," Kelly said, "What is it?"  
  
"Hiei's in," Kurama said.  
  
"Good," Kelly said, "I'm just about to go find Sakura. Call you once I'm done with her."  
  
"Okay," Kurama said before he hung up.  
  
Once Kelly hung up she went straight for the door. She looked for Sakura for quite sometime. She finally found her on the top of a tall building, just sitting there looking out into the city. Kelly went all the way to the top finding Sakura still in the same position.  
  
"Hello," Sakura said before Kelly got out of the door all the way.  
  
"Hi," Kelly said as she walked up to stand next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go to a party that I'm throwing," Kelly said, "Well are you?"  
  
"Not really," Sakura said, still not looking at her.  
  
"Why not?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Sakura came back with.  
  
"Because I want you to," Kelly said.  
  
For the first time Sakura looked over at Kelly and could tell that she really wanted her to come.  
  
"Why do want me there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because," Kelly said, "Do I really need a reason?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
"What else do you have to do?" Kelly asked with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Nothing, I guess," Sakura answered.  
  
"See," Kelly said, "Might as well."  
  
"I'm still thinking about something," Sakura said, "Idon't really know if I should."  
  
"Of course you should," Kelly said, "It will get your mind of whatever you're thinking."  
  
She had a good point and Sakura knew it, "Okay. When is it?"  
  
"Saturday at eight," Kelly answered, "Come to my house around seven though, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Sakura said.  
  
"One more thing," Kelly said, "May I ask what you've been thinking about?"  
  
"No you may not," Sakura said, "But maybe someday you'll know."  
  
Sakura looked back out into the city and Kelly started to leave.  
  
"See you then," Kelly said before she left.  
  
*I wonder if that's the real reason she want's me to come? Guess I'll just have to find out.*  
  
Once Kelly got back into her house she picked up the phone and called up Kurama.  
  
"Hello?" Kurama answered after the first ring.  
  
"That was a quick pick up," Kelly said.  
  
"Well to tell the truth," Kurama said, "I was waiting for your call. So?"  
  
"Got her," Kelly said, "My house at eight, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kurama said before they both hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" someone asked, making Kurama turn fastly around.  
  
He saw Hiei sitting on the window sill. "Nothing," Kurama said as he left the room, in order to escape the conversation he knew was coming.  
  
But Hiei didn't follow him, instead he went over to Kurama's phone. Luckily enough Kurama had caller id. Hiei checked the last call and saw Kelly's name. Hiei wandered what was going on. But like Kurama said, he would find out the night of the party which was, out of what he hear, Saturday at eight. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Done!!!! Please review. 


	15. Party Time

I have nothing to say... Chapter 15  
  
Party Time  
  
It was 6:45 on Saturday night. * I better start going * Sakura thought as she started towards Kelly's house. *I'm going to have to be straight foward with her, because I know the reason why she want's me to come an hour early.* By the time Sakura was at Kelly's front door it was 6:55. Sakura knocked on the door three times.  
  
"Just a second," Sakura heard Kelly say from inside. She opened the door in baggy pants and a long t-shirt, "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Like you said was else do I have to do around here," Sakura said.  
  
"Come on in," Kelly said opening the door all the way, "Sit down over there," she pointed over to the chair.  
  
"Kelly I'm not going to let you doll me up okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh why not?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to," Sakura said, "I don't even want to be here."  
  
"Okay," Kelly said, "How about this. You go up to my room, that's where everything is. I'll leave you there and if you decide to join us by the end of the night you can put everything on and come downstairs. How about that?"  
  
"Fine by me," Sakura said, "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Kelly said, "You have to help me get ready."  
  
Sakura gave Kelly a little grin and then they both headed upstairs.  
  
Sakura did Kelly's hair. She took thousands of strands of hair and twisted them really tight and then she curled them up and bobby pinned them to her head and to finish it off she put a red rose to the side. She also did her make-up. She gave her not to bright of red lipstick and a light shade of pink eye shadow with glitter. Kelly looked amazing.  
  
"Now all you have to do is find a ROSE dress that matches?" Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
"Why did you punch out the word rose?" Kelly asked.  
  
"No reason," Sakura answered as she sat on the bed.  
  
It was almost eight, "I'd better be going," Kelly said as she walked towards the door, "I hope you decide to join us. After that she shut the door and Sakura could hear her go down the steps. Sakura went over to the window to get a good view of the front door. Kurama was the first to arrive. He only had to knock on the door once before Kelly answered it.  
  
"Hi," Kelly said.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything. There were no words, all he could do was look at how beautiful Kelly was.  
  
"Come in," Kelly said.  
  
Kurama did so, still not saying anything.  
  
"So are you sure he's coming?" Kelly asked to break the silence.  
  
"Um.....yeah," Kurama said, "I know Hiei can't resist."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kurama said, "That's the thing. It would drive him crazy if he dosen't figure out why I wanted him to come."  
  
They waited together until all the other started to show up, Yugi, Yusuke, Kitty, Kuwabara, Botan, Niroshi, and even Koenma came. They partyed for quite sometime. Mean while Sakura was still upstairs looking out the window. She could of sworn she saw something coming towards the house, but it just must have been her imagination. Then she was proven wrong once she saw a man in an all black tux came up towards the door. He knocked a few times until the door opened and as the light gleamed out of the house, Sakura noticed that the man was Hiei.  
  
Sakura jumped up from the window. *What is he doing here? Maybe I should go down.* Sakura looked at Kelly's wardrobe. *I guess I could take a look and if I don't find anything I would like I won't go.* She looked through the walk in closet and couldn't find a thing until something caught her eye. *This will do.*  
  
"I'm glad you came," Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said as he went to sit in the corner.  
  
About a half an hour went by until somebody started to come down the steps... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Total cliffhanger!!! Don't worry I'll update Tomorrow!!! Please review!!! 


	16. A Little Push

Note: I have no idea how to end this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! Chapter 16  
  
A Little Push  
  
Everyone turned to look as they heard silent footsteps coming down the stairs. Standing halfway down the stairs was Sakura. She was wearing a white glittery dress with tiny straps. The front of the dress was cut at her knees in order to show her slender legs. The back was long and touched the ground. Her hair had about 15 tiny braids and it was put up with the rest of her hair into a bun where the ends of her hair stuck out. Also tiny strands of hair fell from the bun onto the side of her face. She had very little make-up on. She had white eye shadow with glitter and tan lipstick on. All of the white made her dark blue eyes stick out like the ocean at night.  
  
Everyone just starred at her as she continued to climb down the steps. Nobody said anything. Even Hiei was stunned at the site of Sakura. Once she got to the bottom of the steps she just looked at everyone and asked, "What?" Still nobody said anything, "Kelly told me that I should come down at least once tonight and that I had to be wearing something nice in order to do so."  
  
"Yeah," Kelly said, "But why something so nice?"  
  
"Well, why are you wearing something so nice?" Sakura said as she gave her a look.  
  
Kelly shut up right then and there, "Well I'm glad you decided to join us."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything more, she just gave Kelly a littl grin and walked away. She went to the opposite corner of Hiei and just leaned against the wall.  
  
"We have to make her have fun," Kelly said to Kurama.  
  
"You're right," Kurama said as he walked over to Sakura, "Would you like to dance?" He asked her.  
  
Sakura looked up at him as he smiled at her, "Um.. no, but thanks."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, "Just one?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but say yes, she didn't want to be mean to someone who was so nice, "Okay. I guess I'd like that," She walked out onto the floor with him and just stood there.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed she wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Well um..." Sakura said, "To tell the truth I don't know how to dance."  
  
"That's okay," Kurama said, "Just do what I do."  
  
Kurama started to dance and Sakura followed him. After awhile of this Sakura had to admitt that she was having fun.  
  
"I'm going to take a break okay?" Kurama said.  
  
"Fine by me," Sakura said.  
  
Kurama walked over to Kelly as Sakura danced for a little bit longer. "It's working," He said to Kelly.  
  
"Good," Kelly said, "What time is it?"  
  
Kurama looked at his watch and answered, "10:30,"  
  
"When should we do the plan?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Around midnight," Kurama answered, "Right before the dance ends. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Fine," Kelly answered, "With Niroshi DJing and everyone else already agreed to pair of they'll be stuck together."  
  
A few minutes later Sakura stopped dancing and went back to her corner and just stood there not doing anything. She watched a few slow dances go by, not to many people danced on those, but still there were a few here and there. Sakura watched as they danced and laughed and had a great time. Sakura started to hurt right were her gem was. She noticed that it started to glow every no and then, but she didn't let anyone see. *What's going on? Why is this happening?*  
  
The night seemed quite short as midnight started to come upon them. Kelly walked up to the DJ stand and grabbed the mic, "This next and final song will make everyone pair off for a final dance. So pick your partners."  
  
Already knowing about the plan Yusuke and Yugi paired of as did Kuwabara and Kitty. Botan danced with Big Koenma ^_^ and Kelly and Kurama danced together as well as Niroshi maintained her post at the DJ stand.  
  
Everything was becoming clear for Sakura and Hiei. They now knew why they were invited here and why Kelly decided to throw a party out of the blue. They both looked at each other with the same look on each others face. Hiei walked up towards Sakura and started to talk to her.  
  
"You want to get them back?" He asked.  
  
"You know it," Sakura said without hesitation, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I don't think we're going to get out of dancing together considering they haven't started the music yet, but we can get them afterwords that sound alright?" Hiei said.  
  
"Alright," Sakura said after awhile of thinking. She stood up and walked out onto the dance floor with him.  
  
"You can start the music now," Hiei said angerly.  
  
Kelly nodded and gave Niroshi the cue to start the music. She did so and everyone started to dance together, everyone except Sakura and Hiei, it took them a little more time to get going.  
  
"Might as well get this over with," Hiei said.  
  
Sakura nodded and walked up to him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. Hiei grabbed her hand rather gently and put his fingertips onto her hip. Neither one really knew what they were doing so they looked at everyone else and just copied them.  
  
Sakura slowly put her lips up to Hiei's ear and whispered, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
She pulled her head away in order for Hiei to do the same, "I have a plan, but we better not talk about it right now. So Meet me in the woods tomorrow early in the morning," He said and just as he started to pull his head away something bumped into him causing his lips to brush up against Sakura's. They both stood there starring at each other for a moment and then they pulled away. They both let go of each other and looked the other way. Everyone was around them so they didn't know who pulled the stunt, but it didn't really matter who actually did it because they both knew who was behind it.  
  
The dance ended after that everyone went home and Kelly and Sakura were left at Kelly's house.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do what?" Kelly said, not looking into her eyes.  
  
"You know what," Sakura said, "How dare you pull something like that on me!"  
  
Kelly looked at Sakura and could tell that she was mad. "I still don't know what you're talking about. It's been a long night I better go to bed. You're welcome to stay here for the night."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything instead she headed for the door, "I'll give you back your dress tomorrow morning," Sakura said as she left.  
  
*Why would she do such a thing. It dosen't reslly matter, I'll get her back. I swear to it.*  
  
Sakura started down the road, not noticing that she had company.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well????? nice right? Anyways Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Walk Back

Note: I don't really know if this is worth writting if nobody is going to give me anymore reviews!!!! I know at first not everyone could do it and I am very sorry. I was not aware of this and now I am and I have fixed it, so now ANYONE can review so please do so!!!!!!!!! Chapter 17  
  
The Walk Back  
  
Sakura was walking down the street, so deep in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice that she was being followed. She stopped in her tracks to think, *Why am I having this feelings? I shouldn't be able to feel this way.* She touched where her gem was and it started to hurt. She didn't understand any of this. She snapped out of her thoughts the second she heard something behind her. She spun around to see four guys who looked somewhat like gangsters (Wannabes).  
  
She just looked at them for a moment and then she decided to play along with this. She started to run, and sure enough that started to chase her.  
  
"Don't run!" she heard one of them say, "We just want to talk to you."  
  
She could her them laughing at their lame comment. These guys were idiots. Even though they were pretty buff, that didn't scare her at all. The only bad thing was that she didn't know the way around town and sure enough she ran into a dead end.  
  
She stopped at the brick wall and then turned around. The guys were right there and the one that she guessed was the leader was approaching her, "Hey sweet thing. Where's the ball?"  
  
*What luck* Sakura thought, *I'm alone at night in a dress. Don't I seem vulnerable. I must have hit on me written all over.* Sakura stilled played along with this and said, "Please don't hurt me! What do you want?"  
  
"We just want to have a little fun," the leader said, "Maybe have a dance."  
  
*They must think I'm one of those stupid girls* she thought *I'll teach them* "Get away from me!" she yelled as she tried to run past them. Surprisingly, the leader grabbed her with a forceful grip that she couldn't break out of. They were stronger that she thought they would be.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the man who had her by the arm asked.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura said in her more serious voice.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" one of the other guys asked.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and started to scream, loudly.  
  
The man holding her slapped his hand across her mouth, which made Sakura's lip hit her teeth really hard. Sakura could taste the blood from her lips going into her mouth. The man adjusted his grip and now had Sakura's arms twisted behind her back.  
  
Sakura was surprised. She tried to get out of the mans grip, but he was stronger. Sakura may be a good fighter but she wasn't the best in brute strength. She couldn't get out of this that way. She had to think of an idea.  
  
"Now don't move," one of them said as he came closer to her.  
  
The man started to slide her straps off, but Sakura was a quick thinker. She kicked up and wrapped her bare legs around the mans neck and threw him to the ground. The man got up a few seconds later.  
  
The man holding her twisted her arms tighter and Sakura tried to open her mouth, put she still couldn't. With blood still running down her throut, she had to think of something. She had to think of a way to get out of this mans grip. She started to move around.  
  
"Now cut that out," the man holding her said as he twisted her arms again.  
  
The man that she threw to the ground came towards her. He slapped her across the face, "Now don't do that again."  
  
Sakura was mad and didn't care what they did to her so she kicked him which made him fly back onto the ground. The man got up quickly this time and went straight for Sakura. This time, instead of slapping her, he punched her. "Now are you going to behave?"  
  
Sakura just looked at him with her cold eyes. She was giving him the "I'm going to kill you" look.  
  
"Now, now, don't give me that look," he said as he grabbed her chin. He signaled for the other man to let go of her mouth. Her mouth was dripping with blood. "Let's get rid of that mess," he said as he slid his fingers across her lips. Why she didn't bit him, she didn't know. She was just starring at him. "There thats better," the man said, "Now I can do this."  
  
He pressed his lips against hers, forcefully. She tried to pull away, but with the man behind her and her hands behind her back she couldn't do a thing. She decided that because of how planly strong they were, that she would have to pick things up a bit. She kicked the man kissing her right where it counted and then she slammed the back of her head into the man behind her, making him let go.  
  
She ran towards the other two men, who hadn't been doing anything, and used her martial arts to get past them in a heartbeat. But she didn't lose any of them for long. They were right behind her. She had to find a place where she could lose them. Then she thought of it.........the forest.  
  
She ran to where the forest was. She went in, but they were still following her. The trees were close together and Sakura hit many of them as she ran by. Kelly's dress was being totaled. One of the strapes broke and it had gotten many holes in it and many streaks up the back. Sakura's hair had fallen out and her face was scratched all over. But she kept running.  
  
She ran into a huge oak tree and decided to climb up it. She sat on one of the highest branchs and waited. She could hear their voices saying things like, "Where did that little bitch go?" and, "Once I find her I'm going to show her what shes missing."  
  
She knew which one said that and she was disgusted. She just laid back and listened for them to go away. After about an hour she couldn't hear anything so she decided to get down a go to where she usaully slept.  
  
Once she got out of the woods, she looked at her arms and could see that she had huge red marks all over them. She looked at her legs and saw millions of scratches, some oozing with blood and some were minor. She wondered what her face looked like right now. But the major thing for her was to get back without running into those guys again.  
  
She walked under the moonlight for quite sometime before she found the building where she stayed at most of the time. She climbed up to the top and collasped onto the hard, cold, cement floor. She held herself and started to feel hurt. She couldn't take it anymore. This kind of stuff had never happened to her.  
  
It started to rain and Sakura cried herself to sleep that night. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? Nice right? Well please tell me what you think!!!!!!! 


	18. Goodnight

Note: This is the second time writting this chapter. I finally finished it and then my computer froze and I didn't get to save it!!!! I am so pissed of. anyways. Chapter 18  
  
Good Night  
  
Sakura woke up slowly and she noticed that it was still raining. She took a look at the town clock and it read NOON. *SHIT!!!* she thought as she stood up as fast as she could. She was still in pain. Her arms and legs ached, but she had to get to the forest. She traveled by the top of the building so that no one could see her. She didn't have any extra clothes, they wee still at Kelly's. So she had to go in the drenched and torn dress. She was aching and she was chilled to the bone.  
  
She finally got to the woods and started to look around, but she couldn't find Hiei anywhere. *I don't blame him for not being here.* She started to feel really rotten. *Whats wrong with me? I don't feel so good.* She fell onto her knees and held herself. *I can't lose myself this way* She stood up and continued to looke for Hiei.  
  
She searched around the forest twice and she couldn't find a trace of him. *I can't take it anymore.* She fell to her knees again and started to cough.  
  
Nearby, Hiei was on the top of a tree, just standing there, thinking. *I wonder why she blew my off. I know she wanted to get them back.* His thoughts were broken when he started to hear a strange noise. He climbed down the tree and went towards it. Then he knew what he was hearing. Someone was coughing. When he found where it was coming from he found Sakura on the ground.  
  
Sakura's coughing was getting worse. She held her hand up to her mouth to silence it. When she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood. She whipped her hand real fast and the blood flew to the ground. Sakura still didn't stop coughing. *I can't hold out much longer.* Her vision started to get blury and darker. Before she knew it she had blacked out and had fallen all the way onto the ground.  
  
She woke up a while later and noticed that she was in a bed. She started to get up but a hand pushed her back down. It was Kelly, "Don't get up. You need your rest."  
  
Sakura nodded and layed back down. She started coughing again and Kelly brought over a cup, "Drink this. I tastes very bad but it will help."  
  
Sakura took the cup and started to drink it. Kelly was right, it tasted very bad, but she drank it till it was gone. Sakura layed her head back down and shut her eyes.  
  
Kelly stayed there for a little bit longer and then she got up and went downstairs. She put the cup into the dishwasher, "She's going to be fine," she said to a figure in the corner, "So you can go now, if you want to." But the figure didn't move, "Well if you're going tostay here would you mind checking on her in about 15 minutes. I have a few things to do. So would you mind?"  
  
Kelly didn't wait for an answer because she knew he would.  
  
Around 15 minutes later he started up the stairs and went to where Sakura was sleeping. He grabbed a chair and sat next the bed. He didn't know how long he should stay so he decided to stay until Kelly got back.  
  
It was now around 7 and Kelly still hadn't come back. He was thinking about staying but something about Sakura made him want to stay, so he did.  
  
3 hours passed, which made it 10 at night. He slouched back in his seat and started to close his eyes.  
  
Sakura woke up a few more hours later and sat up in bed. She noticed that someone was sleeping in the chair beside the bed, but it was so dark that she couldn't see who it was. So she got up from the bed as well as she could. She went to the window and opened the shades to let the moonlight in. When she turned around she saw that Hiei was the one in the chair, sleeping. She went over to him and wondered, *What's he doing here? How did I even get here?*  
  
She decided to go downstairs and find Kelly. Kelly was sleeping on the couch and Sakura went over and woke her up.  
  
"What?" Kelly asked as she opened her eyes, "Oh, Sakura. You're up!"  
  
Sakura nodded, "How did I get here?"  
  
"Well," Kelly started, "You were found in the woods and then you were brought here."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment and then asked, "Was it Hiei who brought me here?"  
  
Kelly moved her head up and down.  
  
"Well I'm still not feeling very well," Sakura said, "So I think I'm going to go back to bed okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kelly said.  
  
Sakura started up the stairs and then turned around and said, "I'm sorry for waking you up," then she turned back around and traveled the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
Kelly was shocked, *She apologized.*  
  
Sakura went into the room where the Hiei was now sleeping. She went over to him and said softly, "Thank you," and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then crawled back into the bed and fell asleep with a smil on her face. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Not as good as when I first wrote it, but hey what can you do. Please review!!!!!!!! 


	19. The Plan Part 1

Note: Onward!!!! Chapter 19.  
  
The Plan Part 1  
  
Once Sakura was fast asleep, Hiei woke up. He was actually awake. He woke up once he heard Sakura get up and leave the room. He stood up and looked over at the now sleeping Sakura. She seemed peaceful. She was smiling and holding herself across the chest. He could tell that she was still in pain, but something was keeping a smile on her face. He walked closer to her. He could see that she was okay now, so he decided that he could leave.  
  
He looked at Sakura and started to wonder about her. He leaned in closer to her and started to bring his face closer to hers, but he backed away, shaking his head. He went towards the window and climbed out. *I'll see her later.* He thought as he headed towards the woods.  
  
Sakura didn't wake up once that day. She slept peacefully through out the day. The next morning on the other hand she woke up with her chest pounding. She sat up straight in bed. She was ready to scream in pain, but thought of Kelly. *If I scream I'll just worry her.* Sakura got up from the bed and went towards the window and climbed out. She went to the top of the roof and layed there for sometime.  
  
She was still aching all over, but it was much better. She started to think about the other night. *Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? IDIOT!* She sat back up and looked out into the city. By the position of the sun, she guessed it was about seven in the morning. *Maybe I should go and find Hiei. So we can talk.* She got up but then fell right back down, *Maybe later.* She layed her head against the roof again and shut her eyes.  
  
She woke up about a half an hour later. She decided she had rested enough so she got up and started for the woods. It took her about ten minutes to get there. She walked in and didn't say anything, she just started to look around. She searched for quite awhile, but she couldn't find him.  
  
Her chest started to glow and pain was rushing through her body. She sat on the ground and started gasping for air. She got control over herself again and decided to stay on theground for awhile. She leaned up against a tree and rested.  
  
What she didn't know was that Hiei was sleeping in the tree that she was leaning against. He woke up soon after she had shut her eyes. He saw her there after a while and started to get down. He stayed next to her until she woke up.  
  
It didn't take long for her to wake up. She snapped up as if she was having a bad dream. Her face was sweating and she was out of breath. She looked around and the first thing she saw was Hiei. She jumped back, she was surprised, she didn't expect to see anyone there.  
  
They just looked at each other for awhile, "What are you doing here?" Hiei asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I....I was looking for ....you," Sakura said as she sat up straight, "I was...just..wondering about the plan. Are we still going to do it?"  
  
Hiei just looked at her for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure you're in the condition to be planning your revenge?"  
  
Sakura smiled and found it somewhat humorous, "I'll be fine." She sad as she started to stand up, but yet again fell back to the ground.  
  
"Let me help you," He said as he offered her his hand, "Then I'll tell you the plan."  
  
Sakura did want to know the plan, so she grabbed his hand and got herself up. He made her lean against him in order to make it easier. They walked over to Kurama's house, which was nearby, and Hiei carried her up through a window.  
  
"Now let's talk," Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
Hiei sat down next to her and started telling her all bout the plan on how to get them back. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well. It was okay right. Next chapter has to plan in action!!!!! Please review!!!!! 


	20. The Plan Part 2

Note: Now on to the Plan!!!!!  
  
The Plan Part 2  
  
Sakura walked her way back to Kelly's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute," She answered as she always does. She opened the door with a smile, "Sakura!"  
  
"Hi," Sakura said, "May I come in?"  
  
Kelly nodded and let Sakura in, "Where did you go?" she asked.  
  
"Well....," Sakura started, "I had something to do."  
  
"Like what?" Kelly asked grinning.  
  
"None of your business," Sakura answered, "But I do have something to ask of you."  
  
"What?" Kelly asked.  
  
"How would you like to come eat with me Saturday night?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I suppose it would be fun," Kelly said, "Is it just going to be you and me?"  
  
"Um.....no," Sakura said  
  
"Well who else is going?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Kurama and.......Hiei," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh really," Kelly said, "and who's idea was this?"  
  
"Mine," Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well...somewhat," Sakura said as she headed up stairs.  
  
"What do you mean somewhat?" Kelly asked, confused.  
  
"I mean somewhat," Sakura answered, "I'm beat so is it okay if I sleep here for awhile?"  
  
"Sure," Kelly said, "Have a good rest."  
  
Sakura went upstairs and into the room where she had been sleeping a lot lately and got into the bed. She really was tired and her chest was hurting slightly. *Why does it hurt? Why do I feel this way?* Sakura thought about things like that all day until she fell asleep.  
  
Hiei was still at Kurama's house so he went downstairs in order to find him. He was on the couch reading a book. He didn't even hear him come down.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked from behind, making Kurama jump a bit.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't really," Hiei answered, "I was just trying to get your attention."  
  
"Well you have my attention," Kurama said as he put his book down.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Hiei said.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kelly wants you to go to dinner with her and a few other people Saturday night," Hiei lied.  
  
"Then why are you asking me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because shes a girl," Hiei answered, "So?"  
  
"Who else is going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well I guess I am," Hiei said.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked, surprised.  
  
"No real reason," Hiei said, "So should I tell her your coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurama said, "Where should I meet you guys?"  
  
"The Samauri Steak House, at seven," Hiei answered.  
  
"Okay," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei left Kurama's house and went over to Kelly's. He went up to the window where Sakura said to meet her. He tapped on the window, but nobody answered. So he opened the window and climbed in quietly. He looked around and noticed that Sakura was in bed sleeping. He didn't want to wake her so he just left and decided to talk to her tomorrow.  
  
The next day Hiei traveled back to the room where Sakura had been sleeping. This time when he tapped on window he heard Sakura say, "Come on in."  
  
Hiei walked in and stood near the window. Sakura looked at him and said, "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep to soon."  
  
"No problem," Hiei said, "So is it all ready?"  
  
"Yep," Sakura answered, "So I guess I'll see you Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, "Hiei answered, "Bye." He jumped out of the window and went back to the forest.  
  
Saturady night finally came. Sakura and Kelly walked down together as did Hiei and Kurama. They exchanged their hellos and then walked in. They were seated after about five minutes of waiting. They order their dinners and watched as the chefs prepared their food. After he had he left their table and they started to eat.  
  
"This is great," Kelly said, "This is a lot of fun."  
  
Everyone agreed with her, almost everyone.  
  
"It's okay," Hiei said.  
  
"It's better than okay," Sakura said, "You have to give these people credit. It's not that easy to put on a show like that."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei said.  
  
"Why do you have to be like that?" Sakura snapped, "Can't you just for once say something nice or at least agree with someone."  
  
"If anyone said you were annoying," Hiei said, "I would agree with that."  
  
"There are only a few things keeping me from kicking your ass right here," Sakura said so that only their table could hear.  
  
"And whats keeping you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Only the fact that we are in a restaurant," Sakura said.  
  
Hiei got up, "Then let's settle this outside."  
  
"Fine by me," Sakura said.  
  
They both left the restaurant, leaving Kelly and Kurama at the table.  
  
"They'll be back." Kelly said.  
  
As Hiei and Sakura were about to leave, Hiei went up to the seater and said, "Our table would like its bill now," he pointed to where Kelly and Kurama were still seating, "But before you do that could you send them your most exspansive bottle of champagne, okay?"  
  
"Of course sir," The seater said as he left his post to deliver the message.  
  
Then Sakura and Hiei left the restaurant, together.  
  
A few minutes later the champagne was delivered. "We did order this," Kelly said.  
  
"Somebody did it for you," the waiter said as he left.  
  
They opened the champagne and started to talk.  
  
"Thanks for wanting me here," Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, "Sakura is the one who invited you."  
  
Kurama stopped at what he was doing, "You mean to tell me you're not hosting this?"  
  
"That's right," Kelly said, "Saku.....ra.... is," Kelly just got what he was getting at.  
  
The waiter came back with the bill and it was something neither one could pay. Because neither one had brought any money.  
  
A few mintues later they were in the kitchen, doing hard working labor.  
  
While they were doing that, Sakura and Hiei were outside, laughing. "That was a good idea," Sakura said, "I applaud you."  
  
Hiei took a little bow which made Sakura laugh, "I can't belive how much fun I could have fighting with you," Sakura said in between laughs.  
  
The looked at each other under the moonlight. For once Hiei seemed somewhat gentle. Sakura gem started to hurt again, "I'd better be going," she said as she turned around and walked away quickly.  
  
Sakura held her chest as she walked over to her tower that she sleeped on. She climbed up it and settled down on the floor. She looked up at the moon for awhile. It was almost all the way full, but not quite. Sakura thought back about that day and started to laugh again. She laughed until she found her eyes shut and her mind else where. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well there you have it. Can't wait to see what Kelly has to say to Sakura and like wise with Kurama and Hiei. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Nightmares

Note: I hope you like where I'm going with this!!!! Chapter 21  
  
Nightmares  
  
Sakura lay on the top of the building, still in dreamland. She began to toss and turn and her head was dripping with sweat. Her eyes twitched. She was dreaming about something. She saw two people fighting. Then she saw herself being held up in the air with a sword to her neck. She then saw the other figure drop his weapon to the floor. The person holding Sakura then took one of her daggers and flung it towards the other person. Sakura watched as the other figure fell to the ground. The Sakura in her dream started to scream. The man dropped her and she fell next to the other person. She started to cry. Then the man came over to her and picked her up. She could hear the man saying, "Don't worry. You'll be with him soon enough," the man picked up the same dagger that killed the other man and he shoved it into her chest.  
  
That's where Sakura woke up. She felt her chest it hurt like hell. She looked at her shirt and saw blood. She screamed and lifted up her shirt. There was no wound. *Weird.* she thought. She stood up and could tell that it was still early. She decided to go for a walk.  
  
She traveled down from the top of the building and started to walk around. She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. She just kept walking, not looking at where she was going. She just let her feet take her anywhere they wanted to go.  
  
About a half an hour later she found herself right in front of the forest. *Odd. I wonder why I walked over here. I guess it's because i've been here so many times. Besides Kelly's place and where I sleep, I spend most of my time here.* She started to walk away but then she changed her mind. She turned around and walked into the woods.  
  
She just wondered around for awhile until she found he tree where she had passed out at that one day, when she was looking for Hiei. She sat down against the tree. She sat there and started to sing.  
  
I got your taste in the back of my mouth I want to reach in and pull it out And I'd be lying if I didn't say When you're this close I'm afraid Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair The way I'll miss you if you're not there And that I'll see you when I close my eyes It's to late, I've cross that line.  
  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away I'll still be around come closing time I don't want to fall in love with you I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth Please don't say my name, Give this heart a break I don't want to make the same mistake But it's to late I'll leave on the light These arms are open all night. ~~~~~~~Open All Night By BON JOVI!!!!!  
  
What Sakura didn't know was that Hiei was up the same tree she was sitting against and he heard everything. He started to feel something he never felt before. He decided that he should talk to her. He jumped from that tree into another and then another until he was out of Sakura's sight. He then got down from the trees and started towards where Sakura was still sitting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as she got into view.  
  
She stood up and covered up her shirt, but it didn't matter, Hiei already saw it. "Nothing," she answered rather nervous, "I just needed to walk around."  
  
"What's that?" Hiei asked as he pointed at her shirt.  
  
"No point of lying right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No not really," hiei answered.  
  
"Okay well here it goes," Sakura said. She told him about the dream and how when she woke up there was blood all over her shirt but no wound. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Hiei said.  
  
"Well thanks anyways," Sakura said.  
  
"For what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"For listening to me I guess," Sakura answered, "I feel better now that I've talked about it to someone." Sakura got up and started to leave, but then she turned around and looked at Hiei and then she asked him, "Can I come to you to talk every now and then?"  
  
Hiei looked over at her and answered, "Sure. Anytime."  
  
Sakura smiled at him and then she left the forest. She went over to her building and went up it. She just sat on the edge with her feet dangling over. She was actually very happy, for once in her life. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what did you think? Just for a small note I LOVE BON JOVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just thought you all would like to know that. Please review!!! 


	22. Catching Up On Old Times

Note: I'm really excited about finishing this story, so here it goes. Chapter 22  
  
Catching Up With Old Times.  
  
It had been a week since Sakura and Hiei pulled that stunt on Kelly and Kurama. Hiei and Sakura had been talking a lot and had a few laughs together....Sakura was the only one who really laughed, but still. Sakura had been having that dream almost every night and she would always talk about it with Hiei. Surprisingly he was a good listener. He really made her feel happy.  
  
They have also had their moments.  
  
"Hiei?" Sakura had asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Hiei said.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Sakura said.  
  
"I guess," Hiei answered, "What is it?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering if," Sakura started but something began to happen. She was becoming very sick. She started to cough again and she wouldn't stop.  
  
Hiei got up and went to her as fast as he could, "Take deep breaths," he said.  
  
Sakura tried but it wasn't really helping. Soon after she passed out. She woke up to the feeling of being shaked. She opened her eyes and her face was right next to Hiei's. She started to lean in closer but the pain in the chest stopped her.  
  
Sakura didn't know what happened that day, but she was well aware of how close she was getting to Hiei.  
  
Sakura hadn't seen Kelly since that one night, *I guess I should go talk to her,* Sakura thought as she stood on the top of the building. Sakura got down and started for Kelly's house. Once she got there she knocked on the door and Kelly answered right away.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said as she pulled Sakura into the house.  
  
Once she got in she noticed that everyone was there, "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"New mission," Kelly said.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know yet," Kelly said, "We're waiting for Niroshi and Botan."  
  
After she said that, Niroshi and Botan showed up.  
  
"So what's the mission?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Botan and Niroshi explained the problem and gave them all the details, "You should leave right away," Botan said.  
  
"Yes you should get it over with as soon as you can," Niroshi said.  
  
"Does this man have a name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Not that we know of," Botan answered.  
  
"What does he look like?" Kitty asked.  
  
They both gave them a dscription of the man, which made Sakura listen a bit more. She knew who they were talking about. Skura looked over at Hiei and she could tll that he knew who it was too.  
  
They did leave right away. They traveled for a long time.  
  
The had to set camp that night. They all sat around the campfire and told stories. After awhile Sakura got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm just going to walk around," Sakura answered.  
  
"You probably shouldn't go alone," Kurama said.  
  
"You're probably right," Sakura said as she continued to walk away, giving them the hint that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Sakura walked out for awhile and then found a place to rest. She started to hear voices. They were saying things about her, about her past. She tried to shut them out, but then she found out that they weren't mental voices, somebody was actually talking to her.  
  
"Who's there!" she yelled.  
  
"That's a good question," the voice said, "but you already know the answer to that."  
  
Sakura knew who was saying this.......it was him, "Show yourself!"  
  
He did so and he was right in front of her face, "I've been watching you. Seem to me you've been making some friends."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, she just looked at him with disgust.  
  
"I also have seen that you've become very comfortable with a certain someone," he said, "I'm proud of you. I didn't think it was possible, but you proved me wrong. Well I guess you still really can't love."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that everytime you get close or even think about that Hiei that your gem starts to hurt and you get sick?" he asked, "It's because of me and that gem of yours. You're not ready to grow up my little sparrow."  
  
Sakura was angry. She was ready to kill him. She made a mistake and attacked him. He easily took her out. She feel to the ground and the man left.  
  
Hiei noticed that Sakura had been gone for a long time. So he got up and headed for the direction Sakura went. He looked around for a long time and didn't find her. He finally came across Sakura passed out on the ground. He hurried over to her and checked her pulse. *She's just passed out.* He picked her up and headed back to camp.  
  
Once he reached camp Kelly was the first to notice, "Sakura. Whay happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Hiei said, "I found her like this."  
  
Kelly took her from Hiei and headed towards her tent. She laid her down and the left the tent, "We should let her rest," Kelly said to everyone.  
  
Everyone then went to bed. The next morning everyone was up except for Sakura.  
  
"We can't do this," Kitty said, "We don't have the time!"  
  
"She's right," Botan said, "We have to keep going without her."  
  
"Kelly?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I know," Kelly said, "I know we have to go, but someone has to stay with her. Hiei would you do it please?"  
  
Hiei nodded without even having to think about it.  
  
Everyone left a little while after that. Hiei stayed outside while Sakura lay inside the tent still sleeping. Inside the tent Sakura was having another dream. This time she knew who was in it. It was Kelly. She was fighting the man. She was losing. Kelly wouldn't stop. Sakura noticed that everyone else was on the floor. Then it happened, Kelly was hit and she fell to her knees. Then she fell backwards.  
  
Sakura shot straight up and ran outside. Hiei looked over his shoulder, "Nice to see you're up," he said.  
  
"Where's Kelly?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She and everyone went ahead of us a long time ago," Hiei said.  
  
Sakura thought about it and remembered that Hiei wasn't in the dream she had just had, "We HAVE to catch up with them! Come on," She grabbed Hiei and started to run in the direction that they had been heading yesterday.  
  
"Whats this about?" Hiei asked as he ran beside her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she said, "Right know we have to catch up with them before they get there."  
  
They ran aimlessly for awhile, but Sakura wsa dedicated to find Kelly and the others before the unthinkable happened. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm almost there!!!! Please review!!! 


	23. The Final Fight

Note: Here we go. Chapter 23  
  
Final Fight  
  
Sakura and Hiei ran but they didn't find them. They did, however, find where they were headed to. "They must already be inside," Sakura said, "We have to hurry!" Hiei didn't argue, they both ran inside. Of course there were bad guys blocking their way in, which ment that they had kept coming even after their party went through.  
  
Hiei took out his sword and Sakura took out her daggers. They started to fight with all they had so that they could catch up with the others. Neither one of them got hurt by any of the hench men, but there were a lot of them. It took them quite awhile to get past them all. They eventually did. That's where they found them. Everyone except for Kelly was on the floor. They weren't dead, they were just badly injured. Sakura and Hiei went over to check on all of them.  
  
Sakura then turned her attention to the fight. It was very familiar. Sakura was ready for this. Something was thrown at Kelly and Sakura jumped in and hit it away with one of her daggers.  
  
"So you decided to join us?" the man said, amused.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked Kelly.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"I want you to go over and check on everyone okay?" Sakura said.  
  
"But," Kelly said.  
  
"Now!" Sakura ordered. Kelly did so.  
  
Then Hiei walked over to Sakura, ready to fight. "I don't want you to fight either," Sakura said.  
  
"To bad," Hiei said.  
  
"But Hiei," Sakura said, "I don't want you to get..."  
  
But Hiei interrupted her, "I'm going to help you wether you like it or not."  
  
Sakura knew she couldn't do anything to stop him, so she simply nodded and turned her attention to what was about to happen.  
  
They started to fight. They both where hit back a couple of times. Sakura, of course, was getting it much harder. She wasn't really using her mind, she was just trying to kill the son of a bitch. Then Hiei was hit hard and he flew into the wall. Which made Sakura turn her attention towards him. Bad move. She soon felt her arms being grabbed. She was held around the stomache and one of his legs were wrapped around both of hers.  
  
"Now I just want to talk," she heard him say in her ear.  
  
"About what you bastard?" Sakura asked as she tried to loosen his grip.  
  
"About you and all your new friends," he said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Was it worth it?" the man asked.  
  
"Worth what," Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Was it worth making friends when you're just going to watch them die?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled, "I won't let you kill them!"  
  
"I didn't think you would," said the man, "But it looks like I'm coming up on top now dosen't it."  
  
"Let her go!" Kelly yelled as she approached him.  
  
"Kelly no!" Sakura said, "Get back before you get hurt!"  
  
"A little to late for that," the man said as he blasted at her.  
  
Sakura watched Kelly's body fall to the ground, "I'm going to rip your head off!" she yelled. Sakura tried to get out of his grip, but she couldn't.  
  
Then Hiei got up and walked back up to the fight. He held his sword and was ready to fight, but then he saw that the man had Sakura in a lock.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer," the man said as he put his sword up to Sakura's neck, "Now drop your weapon."  
  
Sakura watched as Hiei did so. She knew what was about to happen. She had to think fast. As The man reached for her dagger, she quickly beat him to both of them. She then stabbed herself all the way. It went right through her and then into the man. They both where shocked with pain. Sakura pulled out the daggers and they both fell to the floor. Sakura then stabbed him right in the heart as they were on the floor just to make sure he was dead.  
  
Hiei ran over to her and picked her up, "Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you remember my dream?" Sakura asked, "It's better then having all of us die in the end, right?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "No it's not. You didn't have to.."  
  
"But I wanted to," Sakura said, "I couldn't bare seeing you die in real life. I'm happy with my desicion. I would have died anyways."  
  
Hiei didn't say anything he just looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hiei I want to tell you something," Sakura said, "After all of this time we've spent together I think I've found out what's wrong with me."  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm in love," Sakura answered, "Thats what."  
  
"You're crazy," Hiei said, ".......there was never anything wrong with you."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. Hiei leaned in and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they shared their first real kiss. When they backed away, Sakura said, "I want you to leave me here. It's just something that I decided a long time ago. I decided that I wanted to stay where I died." Hiei didn't answer. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her once more. Then he felt as Sakura's wrist fell.........dead. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Touching..right? Please review. *sob* *sob* :'( 


	24. Sakura's Thoughts

Note: It's sad. whaaaaaaaaaa!!! THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
Sakura's thoughts  
  
For quite sometime I didn't care if I died. At times I actually wanted to. I didn't think that after that bastard toyed with me that I would choose to live. I had been tempted so many times to slice my throat. But something stopped me. It was a feeling that I never felt before. It was love. Not love that you give to a family member or a best friend, but a love that would live forever. I loved Hiei so much, that's why I didn't want him to die. I didn't just love him, I was in love with him and I'll never forget him.  
  
They did leave my body right where it was, just like I wished. Kelly shed many tears and kept saying things like, "Why did she do this to me?" and, "She was my best friend." It hurt me so much to hear her say those words.  
  
She soon became happy though. Kurama held her after that and comforted her. She cried on his shoulder. If it wasn't such a tragic event it would be one of those times when you went awwwwwww.  
  
Everybody left and I suppose they got on with their lives. I'll never forget any of them. The way they fought all the time and laughed at one another. I'll never forget Kelly's smile or Kurama's soft voice. I'll never forget how loud and annoying Kitty and Kuwabara were. I also never forget the great leadership Yugi and Yusuke had. Botan and Niroshi, I'll never forget at how pretty useless they were in a fight, but how funny and humorous the were other wise. But most of all I'll never forget Hiei and how wonderful if was to just be around him and talk to him. He was a lot like me in many ways. I'll never forget how he made me feel. Special and wanted.  
  
I knew what I had done would scar some of them, but they had to understand that it was something that I had to do.  
  
But when I was asked 'was it worth it?' it made me think, and I got an answer. Yes. Everything I did was worth dieing for.  
  
But who knows. Miracles happen.  
*Sakura*  
  
The End  
? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
If you want to know, check out my next story. Review! I don't know what my next story id called so I guess if you want to read it put me on Author Alert. 


End file.
